This invention relates to applicant's copending application Ser. No. 427,458 filed Mar. 6, 1974, now abandoned.
In the past it has been difficult to control the amount of liquid dispersed as an atomized spray, this generally having been accomplished in relation to the velocity gaseous vehicle which has aspirated the liquid to an outlet nozzle at a relatively high velocity, and upon striking the atmosphere results in an atomized dispersion.